


fluffy fantasies

by lovely_lino



Series: happily together [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literally a single drop of angst if you squint, M/M, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lino/pseuds/lovely_lino
Summary: jisung has the best dream ever but is disturbed by a nagging minho.it may be a short story, but it’s pretty fluffy alright.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: happily together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869565
Kudos: 15





	fluffy fantasies

_”_ so _cute!” minho cooed, pinching his cute squirrel-like boyfriend. jisung giggled, engulfing minho in his big arms. the two were on a date, not exactly sure where they were going. but what mattered only for jisung was that they were together._

”jisung!” _jisung looked around, suddenly minho was nowhere to be seen._

 _”jisung!”_ jisung finally woke up and angrily pouted. of course he had to be disturbed from his wonderful dream.

”hmph!” jisung turned away from the slightly annoyed minho. minho sighed, dragging jisung along the ground into the bathroom.

”hey! let go of me!!” jisung whined, minho just shook his head.

”you can’t just spend all day in bed, we have to get to school.” jisung sighed before getting up and preparing to brush his teeth. minho smiled, patting the cooperative jisung.

”we can have a date after a school” jisung had never been more excited to go to school in his life. minho gave jisung a big smooch before also getting ready for school.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥤 ty for reading !!  
> leave a kudos or a comment if you’d like.


End file.
